


Vanya's story

by ode_to_phan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_phan/pseuds/ode_to_phan
Summary: i don't have a title yet





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“Vanya… Over here…” Vanya is surrounded by darkness. The only thing that is giving off light is a lilac sword hovering in the middle of the vast room in which she’s standing. She squints her eyes and peers around the room, looking for the source of the voice. “Vanya,” the voice says again. She goes closer to the sword.

Vanya was woken up by a strong gust of wind in her room. She sat straight up in bed and looked around. Standing in the corner was a boy who looked close to her age. “Hey! Who are you? Why are you in my room?,” Vanya stammered. “Vanya. It's okay. My name is Nico.” “I don't know anybody named Nico… How did you even get in here?!” “Like this,” Nico said as he teleported to the other side of the room, creating a large amount of wind. “Now, Vanya, you live here alone, correct?” “Yes,” Vanya said, starting to get annoyed. “What happened to your parents?,” Nico questioned. Vanya started to shake a little, saying “I-I don't know.” “Vanya. Do you mind if I take you somewhere with me?” Vanya shook her head no and said, “Hang on, I need to get dressed. Get out.” Nico went out into the hall and Vanya, after grabbing her large round glasses, put on a white shirt with yellow overall shorts. She french-braided her black hair and went out to see Nico, who said, “You look nice!” She shrugged and Nico grabbed her arm and teleported both of them to a large building that looked like a warehouse.

“Where are we?,” Vanya asked as soon as she reoriented. Lining the walls were pictures of people. She recognized her parents in one of them. “Nico… why is there a picture of my parents here?” Nico sighed and said, “They're one of our cases.” “CASES?! THEY'RE DEAD, NICO, DEAD!,” Vanya yelled, tears streaming down her face. “No, Vanya, honey, they're not dead. Calm down, okay?” Vanya looked up into Nico's red eyes and said, “They're not… dead? Then where are they?” Nico shrugged. A strange rasping voice came on the intercom. “Nico Diem, please report to Mr. San's office.” Nico rolled his eyes and quietly said, “Come on, Vanya. I suppose San wants to see us.” He grabbed Vanya's arm gently and led her to a small room where a rather large, muscular man was sitting at a desk. “Nico, welcome. I assume this is Vanya?” “Yes sir. This is Vanya Noctem,” Nico said, nudging Vanya forward.

“What do you want with me?,” Vanya asked, her panic rising. Mr. San put a beige file folder in front of Vanya. “Here. Sign your name where it's needed.”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Vanya backed up, nearly bumping into Nico. “What exactly am I signing for?” Mr. San sighed and replied “Just…. Consent for things.” “Nope. I'm not signing anything,” Vanya said. “Vanya, please, just do it,” Nico whispered into her ear. She pushed Nico away and grabbed the papers. She read through all of them and most of them were for house searches. She pushed her glasses up a bit and signed them. After signing, though, she looked Mr. San straight in the face and said, “Do not mess with any of my parents’ things. You hear?” “Don’t worry, Miss Vanya, we won’t cause any harm to your family’s belongings,” Mr. San replied. “You had better not.”

Nico decided that now was the time to talk to Vanya about lodging during the searching period. He led her out of the office and said, “Now, Vanya, you can’t stay at your house during this time.” “What?! Then where am I-” “-You’re going to stay with me,” Nico interrupted. Vanya nodded and started to say something, but stopped herself. Nico could tell she wanted to speak so he said, “What is it you’re wanting to say?” “Could you call me Vanny?,” Vanya stammered, her face reddening. “Of course,” Nico said, then after a pause, he continued, “Vanny.” Vanya smiled weakly. A few seconds passed then Nico, without a warning, teleported them to his house, a large wooden mansion in the middle of a dark forest. 

“So, I’m going to go get your stuff from your place, is there anything you’d like me to leave or be extra careful to get?,” Nico asked awkwardly. “Um, just grab all my clothes, I have six outfits… and please grab my green Polaroid camera bag and my ukulele,” Vanya replied. Nico nodded and teleported, and within five minutes he came back loaded down with Vanya’s things.

“Now, Nico, where do you expect me to sleep?,” Vanya asked when Nico sat her stuff on his couch. “Here, follow me, we can get your stuff situated later,” Nico replied, starting to walk a tiny bit ahead of her. Vanya followed him up the stairs to a large bedroom with a bay window. The bed was a large canopy bed with rich sky-blue curtains and covers. “Like it?,” Nico asked. Vanya only nodded and said, “I guess I should go ahead and bring my stuff up here.” “Ah, don’t worry about it, I’ll get it,” Nico said, already making his way out the door. “O-Okay… thanks,” Vanya stammered before plopping onto the soft, plush-like bed.

Nico came back up to Vanya’s room and carefully sat everything on the bay window seat.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Nico got up to take a shower and Vanya curled up on the couch. After about five minutes, she heard the house phone ringing. She got up and answered it. “Hello?,” she said awkwardly. “This is Mr. San. Is Nico available?” “Not right now, he's taking a shower,” Vanya replied. “Well, this is about the Noctem case, and you're Vanya, so I guess I'll just tell you straightforward. We're going to need blood tests from you, along with a few other tests. I'll expect Nico to bring you to the office today.” Vanya said, “okay,” then Mr. San hung up. Vanya had a severe fear of needles, specifically a phobia. In her eyes was a blurry black and white kaleidoscope. Everything went black as she passed out cold on the floor.

“Vanny?!,” Nico called as he was walking through the house, fully ready for the day. He gasped as he saw Vanya on the floor limp in the foyer. He dropped to his knees and gently shook her arm. “Vanny….” She didn't wake up so he picked her up and moved her to the couch, crying. She lied there for a minute then regained consciousness. “Vanny! Are you okay? What happened?,” Nico asked, tear stains on his cheeks. “I-I…” Vanya didn't know what to say, and she was afraid to tell Nico she was afraid of needles. “You what?” “Mr. S-San called…. and h-he requests that you t-take me to his office t-today,” she said after a second. “Why?,” Nico asked, tilting his head to the side. The corners of Vanya's vision went black and her heart started beating a hundred miles a minute. “I-I…. uhm….” Vanya shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut. “Vanya… what is it?,” Nico asked, getting quite worried. Vanya shook her head and said, “J-Just call him yourself… I-I c-can't… say it…”

Nico went into the foyer and called Mr. San, who answered immediately. “Diem. Bring Vanya to my office next Saturday.” “She told me I need to take her, sir, but why? She panics every time I ask her!,” Nico replied. Mr. San sighed and said, “the poor girl must be afraid of needles…. we have to put her through testings including blood drawing and we need to give her different types of shots. Sort of like an experiment.” “I will not let you make Vanya your little guinea pig,” Nico said fiercely. “I'm sorry, Nico, but we have to test on her!” “No… You… freaking… don't.” “Yes we do. And if you keep acting like a little brat we'll forcefully take her from you,” Mr. San said, his patience very low. “F-Fine… I-I'm sorry,” Nico said, then hung up.

When Nico went back into the living room, Vanya was sitting up with her knees to her chest, burying her nose in her oversized hoodie. Nico cautiously sat next to her, he was in a bad mood. Mr. San had always abused him, ever since he was young. But Nico wasn't really scared of Mr. San. He was terrified that they were going to take Vanya. He was scared for Vanya's sake, he'd been used in one of Mr. San's “experiments” before. He had a large scar going diagonally across his back, and some on his shoulders. But that's how he got his power, so he couldn't really complain. 

Vanya could tell that Nico was upset, so she quietly said, “Nico… what did he say to you?” “Just a little bit of details for your appointment,” Nico replied. “You wouldn't be that upset if that's all he said.” Nico sighed, saying “You don't need to know, Vanny…. I need to protect you from this stuff…” “W-What stuff?” “Just… don't worry about it,” Nico said before teleporting outside. Vanya just sighed and leaned back in her seat, she's confident he'll come back. Out of nowhere, she fell asleep.

An hour later, Nico came back in, after cooling down. Vanya was jerking around in her sleep, thrashing wildly.

She was dreaming about the sword again. But this time, a visible person was speaking. Vanya couldn't see his face, but his physique matched that of Mr. San's. He was torturing her, and she felt a splitting pain in her head. “Take the sword, girl.” “NO!,” dream-Vanya screamed out. “TAKE IT YOU (B) AND KILL NICO WITH IT…. OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES,” he said as his face came into full view. “I am not going to kill my best friend,” she said stubbornly. Mr. San grabbed her throat and shoved her against the wall. “You little… you're going to pay for this….” Vanya was thrashing her legs wildly and trying to pry him off. He came closer… too close.

Nico kneeled on the ground and shook Vanya's shoulder gently until she woke up. “N-Nico-?,” She questioned, terrified. Nico grabbed both of her hands gently. “Vanny… it's okay… i-it was just a dream,” he said, trying to comfort her. Vanya took a deep breath and said, “Mr. San was in it…. he was trying to get me to kill you… but when I refused…. h-he grabbed my throat and pushed me against a wall and he- you woke me up before it could get to anything too bad… but he came really close.” “I'm sorry that you dreamt that…. I shouldn't leave you alone like that, I'm sorry… God, I'm such a prat,” Nico said quietly. Vanya shook her head. “It's not your fault, Nico.” She looked down and half-smiled to herself when she saw that Nico still had a hold of her hands. Nico noticed her smile looked away, letting his long blonde fringe cover his face. ‘God, I wish I could have her… but I don't stand a chance,’ he thought to himself.

Vanya sat up more and patted the seat next to her, and Nico got up and sat on the couch. Vanya desperately wanted to say something, to ask if they could just cuddle, but she was terrified to. 'What if he hates me..?,’ she thought to herself. She decided to just go for it. “N-Nico… c-could we… could we c-cuddle? N-Not i-intimately or anything….” Nico smiled warmly. “Of course Vanny!” He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her close. Vanny curled up next to his side and buried her head into the crook of his neck. She inhaled his sweet scent, she felt so safe in his arms. Then he was wretched from her.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

Mr. San was standing above Vanya and holding Nico by the throat. His eyes were ablaze with an obviously contained rage. “So, Mr. Diem, you thought you would disobey my orders?” He spat with venom in his voice. Nico growled, obviously recovered from his shock. “Yes sir, I did. I decided I didn't wish Vanya the pain I endured until she knew the truth! Not after!” Vanya sat, very confused and scared...and oddly angry. “Uhm, Mr. San...I am a tiny bit confused as to what you are implying…” Vanya's voice shook as her survival instincts took over. Find the problem, then a solution. “Vanya… run. Just… run away, I promise I’ll come for you!,” Nico exclaimed, trying to get Mr. San away. Vanya’s face went slightly pale, and she thought to herself, ‘Did I predict this? Did I cause this?!’ “Miss Noctem, go out to the black SUV,” Mr. San said, throwing Nico to the floor. Nico winced and looked at Vanya. “Vanny… run… for me… please,” he said as he stood up, and came toward her. He gave her a slight nudge toward the door, and she backed out of the house.

Vanya ran all the way to her house, and saw that the doors were all chained and locked. She went to her old treehouse and climbed up, then collapsed on the floor, staring up at the roof. An hour passed and Nico hadn’t shown up. Vanya grabbed an old worn book and started reading. After yet another half-hour, she heard some branches snap a few feet away. She cautiously peered out of the door, and she saw Nico, looking around frantically and clutching the straps on a black backpack. Her eyes teared up, and she practically jumped down the ladder. “N-Nico?” Nico rushed to her, and grabbed her arms. “Vanny… a-are you okay?” “Yeah, are you?,” she said quietly. Nico nodded then said, “So why did you come here, of all places? You could have been killed!! What were you thinking?!” “I-I’m s-sorry… I-It was the o-only place I-I could think of,” Vanya said, looking at the ground. Nico pulled her into a tight hug and said, “It’s okay, I shouldn’t have acted like that… Anyways,” he looked down the road then continued, “we need to go. Now.” He pulled out of the hug and grabbed Vanya’s hand, then teleported the two of them away.

They ended up at a lake with a small campsite, and Nico pulled Vanya into a small camper, locking the door behind them. “Where are we?,” Vanya asked confusedly. “The only place I haven’t told San about. Honestly, I forgot about it until he tried to take you.” “Oh.” Vanya looked around the camper and saw that there was only one bed, that would have to be resolved later. Nico sat down the bag and said, “So, I have all of your outfits in here and some of mine, but I wasn’t able to get anything else. So all I have is clothes and a few toiletries.” Vanya nodded, saying “Okay.” “I’m so sorry about all of this… So so sorry,” Nico said. “It’s fine, Nico… it’s not your fault.” Nico nodded and looked down, then winced. Vanya looked at him confusedly, then said “You okay?” “I told you I’m fine, didn’t I?,” Nico replied. “Nico, I can tell that you’re hurt. What did he do?!” Nico huffed and pulled up his left sleeve, and showed Vanya that he had a bandage wrapped around his forearm. 

“He just cut me a little bit, that’s all. See? I’m fine,” Nico said. “He… he cut you?!” Nico nodded then said, “it's just minor. I didn't want you to see the blood.” “Okay…. uhm, anyways, I noticed that there's only one bed….,” Vanya said awkwardly. Nico’s face reddened a little bit.


End file.
